


Resolve

by lferion



Category: La fiancée hésitante | The Hesitant Betrothed - Auguste Toulmouche
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Art, Three Words from a Hat, Women Being Awesome, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Helena is not a plaything





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HurricaneMack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneMack/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects

Helena cultivated the impression that she had no more serious thought in her head than a goldfish — helpless, fluttery, easily distracted by wispy or sparkling things. In truth, she was very unlike a goldfish, except in being pretty in a delicate golden way. She used that impression ruthlessly. Anyone aspiring to more than merest acquaintance must needs learn (or relearn) to see beyond the glittery surface and appreciate the steel beneath. She was the stirrer, not the stirred; the flame, not the finger burnt. 

She would use this unwanted attachment — wedding! — somehow. She was not a plaything to be bought.

* * *

* * *


End file.
